


Distractions

by Not_Safe_For_Woof



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics)
Genre: But it's consensual stuff so yeah, Gay Sex, M/M, lots of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Safe_For_Woof/pseuds/Not_Safe_For_Woof
Summary: Playing video games is hard when you have a horny fiance.





	Distractions

A, B, B, X, A, A, A. Mikey punched in each command without thinking much about it, his mind slowly floating into a state of pure focus as he took on the challenge of one of his favorite games. It had been awhile since he'd revisited it, but it all came easily rushing back now. He sunk into the cushions of his seat, and started another one of the games early missions.

A year ago, he had spent hours in the dump with Slash, looking for the biggest, comfiest couch they could find. He had begged for the largest television in the old lair's living room. There was no arguments about the consoles. The only other person who played them regularly was Raphael, and he was off in Triceraton land. Probably being railed by his buff boyfriend at this very moment. All of it paid off. He got the best entertainment system he could from spare parts and broken machinery, and made it the centerpiece of their new private home. 

It had been six months since they moved in together. Six months since Slash clumsily, adorably proposed to him surrounded by all the boxes they had yet to unpack. 

Mikey glanced at the tattoo on his wrist. Their own form of engagement ring. An S and M entwined together beautifully on their skin. 

Woody had been the one to find the tattoo parlor. An old guy who'd been in two wars and seen wayyyy too much shit to care about talking turtles. He didn't even flinch when he saw Slash's hulking form. Which meant the guy either had nerves of steel, or was old enough that imminent death was something he just sorta shrugged at. 

Not that Slash would ever... but he had learned a long time ago that appearances were everything, and when most people saw his boyfriend... well he wouldn't dwell on it. Back to his game. 

He hadn't even gone another minute getting lost in the game's fantasy world before there was another intrusion on his play. This time external rather than internal. Said previously mentioned boyfriend had added his own weight to the couch. They sat there in almost silence for several moments. The only sound their breathing and the games colorful music. Michelangelo was just about to ask Slash if he needed anything, when he broke silence instead. Not with words, but with Mikey's own personal aphrodisiac, a domineering bass churr that seemed to reverberate through his whole form. 

Mikey'd barely even gotten done chirping back his own instinctual response before he was being lifted into Slash's lap. "Uh heeyyy there big guy." The suddenness of the sound and the act of sitting on Slash's lap had Mikey blushing. He tried to keep focused on his game, but that was already proving to be a challenge. 

"Hey..." Was the only response he got, low and husky. Then Slash's large hands were touching and exploring his body. 

Mikey squirmed. "I'm uh... kinda in the middle of something."

Slash nibbled at his neck. "Mmm... I know. Are you okay with multitasking?"

"Depends on what those multiple tasks are? How far are we going?"

"How about as long as you keep playing, I keep going?" The words were phrased like a question, but Slash's tone made it sound more like a demand. That fact made Mikey shiver in his arms.

"And if I stop."

"Then I stop."

"Hmmm..." Mikey turned his full focus back to the game. "Deal." It was hard saying no really, especially when he was usually the instigator in their intimacy. Slash asking wasn't uncommon, but he was rarely this spontaneous, and that made this way more exciting. Way harder to turn down. 

Slash went for his tail first, which Mikey almost felt was unfair. Apart from his cock it was the most sensitive part of his body, and he was quickly squirming in Slash's arms as he rubbed and pinched it. 

Then there was another heavy churr right in his ear, and that mixed with the stimulation of his tail almost made him drop the controller. His shell was already bulging outward. His toes curled. "Slash... can you just calm down a bit, big guy?"

"No no. It's not a challenge if I go easy on you, little one." The vibrations of the words pressed into his neck as Slash planted kiss after kiss along it. Then he went back up, nipping with his sharp beak. 'Little one' was the counter to Mikey calling him big guy. Slash had thought of it a couple years ago, and once Mikey assured him he liked it, the words became regular. Truthfully, they made him feel cute and delicate, which as a crime fighting ninja, was a rare, exhilarating thing. 

Mikey tried his best to focus. He kept the buttons pressed and the analog stick moving, but little progress was actually being made. The hand on his tail slowly moved up, brushing along its underside first. Then over his entrance. Then up and up until it reached his slit. He whined, paused the game, and was in the middle of putting the controller down when Slash's hands pulled away. 

"Aw c'mon! Don't do this to me!" He wriggled on the Slash's lap.

"Those were the rules Michelangelo. Now do I need to put you back on the couch and stand up?" His head shifted, so Mikey could see the warning in his eyes. 

Mikey crossed his arms, grumbling out, "No." 

"Alright then. Pick up the controller then." He did so. He expected Slash to restart, to touch and play with him like he had been before, but Slash waited patiently, and said. "Now unpause." 

Mikey did, but the large warm hands returning to his body, and the soft rumbles in his ear almost made him pause immediately once again. He held out though, gripping the controller tighter, steeling his body from the onslaught of pleasure. 

Slash was back to teasing his slit. One large finger rubbing up, and down, and up again. The other hand purposely (Mikey couldn't believe the extra touch was an accident) brushed across his hole, before grabbing onto his tail. 

The touching there quickly matched the slow deliberate pace of the hand on his slit. Mikey churred, losing himself in how good it felt. 

He could sense Slash looking at the TV screen. The hands on his body started to retreat. His own hands moved quickly, pressing his character forward, and jumping toward his next destination in the game. 

Mikey grumbled, whined, and squirmed in Slash's lap just to show how unfair this all was. How he... he had so much control over him like this. Mikey's churrs got louder at the thought, and a moment later his sensitive cock was surrounded by Slash's large warm hand. 

Michelangelo's knuckles turned ghost white on the controller. He chirped, overwhelmed and unable to control the sound as it came out. "How long... how long until I can focus on sex?"

"Hmmmm..." Slash's hand moved up and down in slow, almost painful strokes. Mikey squirmed again. His character still moved, aimlessly really. He could feel Slash's slit bulging against his ass. That and the larger turtle's warm, rumbled breaths against his cheek just made his cock twitch and leak.

"Slash!" He whimpered, both desperate to be touched more and to get a response to his question. 

"My apologies. Your body distracted me."

Mikey wanted to spit out the word 'bullshit', but a warm thumb slipped over his head at that moment, and all that came out was another whine, barely slipping past his bit lip. 

"I suppose once I'm inside you you can stop. For now though. Keep playing. I know it's hard, but you've been doing well so far, little one." His voice was soft, gentle. Coddling almost.

And that made it really hard for Mikey to stay mad at him for teasing him like this. He was being sweet, and Mikey was a sucker for that kind of sweetness, especially from his fiance. He let it go, relaxed a little more into his lap. His head slumped against Slash's shell, and his legs spread out wider, flopping over Slash's thicker ones. Mikey kept a death grip on the controller though. By this point it was the only thing tethering him to reality. Every other nerve on his body was singing, electrified onto a higher plane of pleasure. 

The next bass churr nearly severed that tenuous grasp. Mikey's whole body shivered as he responded. Submissive need trickled down his spine. He... he just wanted to drop to the floor and lift his tail already. Beg Slash to take him if that was what it took. 

Of course it was at that moment that one of Slash's thick fingers pushed its way inside of him. Slick and slightly cold with lube. Had he brought some from their room? Mikey almost asked, but the digit embedded itself quickly, pushing to the knuckle, and being filled up tended to make most coherent thought flee Mikey's head.

Slash's warm hand pulled away from his cock. Mikey bucked immediately, searching, needing that pleasure. He started to whine, but then the finger was moving. Slash was finger fucking him, already rather quickly too, making Mikey writhe against his shell. 

But his character stopped moving, and so a moment later the finger did too. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from yelling. Slash was smirking. He couldn't see him doing it, but he knew, he just knew. "This is so mean..." He murmured out the words, aggravation, need, and embarrassment laced in them. His character started moving again and Slash's hand followed.

His warm breath was right at Mikey's ear when he spoke again. "And yet you love the challenge of it, don't you? And the anticipation. Knowing that if you just focus a longer and you'll get a warm, thick reward." 

He was squirming again, the words and the quick moving finger getting to him. Slash was right of course, but he couldn't do anything to voice how much this all excited him. His whimpers and whines probably made it perfectly clear though. That and the gasp that broke those sounds as another thick digit pushed in.

They didn't even need two fingers! That was only when Slash wanted to tease him further, to stuff him more than necessary as a kinky form of foreplay. It took Michelangelo several seconds to figure out that's exactly what Slash was doing. The realization delayed by the fog of lust that dropped over his mind when both digits started slamming deep into his hole. "Sl-Slash! I can't! I-"

"Shhhhh, little one. Yes you can. It's just a little longer. I know you can do it." His deep, rumbling voice didn't help matters. Just turned Mikey on more, made him churr and squirm in his lap. He could feel Slash's heavy, warm cock against his tail and shell too. A promise of what was to come.

All the pleasure, the stimulation, meant Mikey couldn't do much more than go in circles in the game world. Slash allowed it though, and kept all the sensations coming, already drawing Mikey close to an intense, shuddering orgasm. 

Mikey started to tell Slash. "I'm I... ah!" But they knew each other's bodies well, and before any coherent words could fall, fingers were slipping out, and Slash was speaking. 

"Alright, you can stop playing now." Mikey let the controller clatter to the floor. 

Slash laughed, his voice warm as he said, "Sorry, I probably went too far. Got you close just cause I couldn't stop teasing."Mikey just nods, and wiggles his hips. He doesn't care at this point, just wants the last part to start already. 

"Don't worry. I'm not going to wait any longer." Slash started lifting as he talked. Up and up and up until he felt the prod of his boyfriend's large cock. Then it was pushing in, filling him with warmth, and stretching him out as much as those two fingers had. 

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck..." Mikey just kept repeating high desperate curses as he was lowered. He squirmed in Slash's large hands. Everything about his boyfriend was so fucking big! And he loved it. Loved how small and fragile he felt at this moment. 

Slash surprised him, responding with humor. Even if his voice was strained with the intense pleasure being surrounded by tight warmth. "Yes, yes Michelangelo. That is what we're doing." 

Mikey laughed a little, the humor making him relax just enough so the rest of Slash's cock could slip down to the hilt. They both groaned, Mikey's eyes even rolled back into his head for a moment. Slash held him closer, hugging both big arms around his boyfriend's body as they got used to being well and truly connected again. 

The affection was welcome, and Mikey found himself tilting up, asking for a kiss as soon as he recovered. Slash was happy to indulge, letting his longer tongue slip in and explore. He tasted what he wanted, delving down into Mikey's throat when he could, and almost laughed when he felt the little turtle shiver in his lap each time he did.

He was so glad he was only one who could make Michelangelo react this way. Slash knew his body so well now that he could practically play it like an instrument. Tug here. Brush this. Move just so and he'd be shivering, moaning putty. It was the best thing about him sometimes, and the best thing about making love to him all the time. 

His "instrument" was getting impatient though. Mikey was moving his hips, bucking helplessly against Slash's firm grip. He wanted to be fucked properly, and when Slash wanted the same thing, well he couldn't stand to tease him any more than he already had. 

So his tongue slithered out, and without more warning than that, the grip that kept Michelangelo in place was now moving him. Up and down, impaling him on Slash's thick cock over and over. 

He was already squealing. High frantic churrs brought on by the pleasure and surprise. Slash knew exactly where to thrust, and soon Mikey's whole body was shaking. It felt dangerous really. Slash had been so worried the first time Michelangelo's body twisted and shook and tremored in his large hands. He'd been assured every time since their first that he was in total bliss when shivering so violently. Even now Mikey was drooling slightly, his eyes rolling back as he lost himself in the sharp waves of pleasure. 

He couldn't think very well either as evidenced by the poor attempts at telling Slash how good it all felt. It was mostly just gibberish, but he managed to pick out his name and couple other words now and again. Mostly ones with four exclaimed letters, the last one always a sharp snapping consonant. 

Slash held him close, kissed his neck, and whispered soft, sweet words in his ear. Providing all the needed comfort in those three simple actions. Michelangelo's body physically slacked as it always did when he was close to climax. He was still trembling. Slash could feel every shake with his arms snaked around Mikey like this. Still, he wasn't no longer a tightly wound spring of arousal and pleasure. He just let his body slump, rag-doll like in the game on the screen, and slowly his orgasm bubbled to the surface and he came with a soft cry, dirtying Slash's lap and the floor in front of them. 

It took Mikey forever to learn the signs that Slash was close too. For the last couple minutes, Slash had been mostly stoic, save for his comforting words and a few rough grunts here and there. But he was throbbing, and leaking big drops of pre-cum into Mikey's lubed ass, and that combined with the grunting was his tell. He'd spent a month complaining that Slash wouldn't tell him before he finally figured it out his own, and now the deep sounds made him eager again. Made his cock twitch with anticipation as his mind and body realized he'd be filled with warm stickiness very soon. 

Mikey, though worn, squeezed around him, legs pulling close and slick hole sucking him in. That was all it took. A long rumbling churr erupted from him and evolved into several moans as he filled Michelangelo with his gooey seed. Mikey just wriggled on his lap and smiled wide, eventually tilting his head up to ask for a kiss once he finished. 

They sat there for awhile, game long forgotten, just chatting and relaxing in the afterglow of sex. After Slash pulled out there would be cleaning up to do, a shower to take that they agreed might also get erotic. Then dinner, maybe a late night visit to Splinter to check in, maybe just a big, soft bed. For now, they just talked. Mikey feeling safe and comfortable in Slash's arms, and Slash feeling overjoyed at having him there.


End file.
